


once & for all

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel is going to kill Steven once and for all!... well, at least she was until something interrupted her flawless plan ☺️☺️
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	once & for all

“ _ Heheheh.  _ Say goodbye, Steven Universe,” the evil, manic gem growls at him with an all to pleased smirk. She finally had him right where she wanted him. Beneath her, his skull against the cold, hard surface of the pink crystal atop the injector. 

Her hips straddle him, and the rejuvenator is in her hand, inactivated. Her thumb rests patiently on the button that would reveal the blade, teasing him and leaving him in suspense for his final moments alive. 

Steven gulps, looking her in the eye with a pleading gaze. Hoping, silently praying that she had  _ some  _ mercy for him deep inside.  _ However, not for the reason you think… _

“Not a big fan of death, I see... should I just make this quick?” She notes teasingly, drinking in the fearful look in his eyes. 

Into the tense, cold air, he dares break the silence. 

“...I—  _ oh,”  _ he is unable to stop a moan from escaping him upon the sudden shift in her position, right where he was hoping she  _ wouldn’t  _ place her bottom. Right where he was troubled the most these days, being a teenager and all. 

Embarrassing thoughts flooded his mind as he came to the conclusion that the foreign sensation was unwelcome, but pleasantly so. He knew that now was certainly not the time to be having these kinds of thoughts, but the friction between his jeans and the weight of her on top of him was distracting. 

Spinel’s face shrivels in confusion at his reaction. She pauses, and Steven is fearful during those three seconds for a good reason when she shifts her position again, applying even more weight to his most private of places with her bottom half. 

Another shameful sound escapes him. He clamps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment when she makes a series of movements to obtain information as to why he’s having such a strange reaction before getting ready to die. 

“ _ What the _ ?” Another move. Another gasp from beneath her.

He couldn’t place any words together into a coherent sentence. His cheeks appear bruised by how irritated with the color red they were.

“Spinel, ...j-just- I?  _ Haaah-“  _

_... _

Then suddenly the cogs start to turn in Spinel’s head. Upon her realization, they lock eyes and stare at each other with horrified faces. One mixed with desire more than the other, which was mixed with disgust. Her mouth falls loose, freezing in place when she gets it that she had been accidentally contributing to his oddly timed arousal. 

* * *

A lousy hand buttons something that had previously been unbuttoned. Panting, he flicks his gaze up to the gem with a wondrous glow in his eye while she wiped something off of her cheek with the back of her hand, seemingly  _ very  _ inconvenienced despite the burning of her entire face.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Diddly doo I regret writing this too


End file.
